villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stonekeeper
'''Stonekeeper' is the main antagonist of Warner Bros.'s 5th animated film Smallfoot. He is the Chief of the Yetis village and the father of Meechee and Thorp. He was voiced by hip-hop artist Common, who also played Mr. Price in Run All Night, Cassian in John Wick 2, Monster T in Suicide Squad, and Kiburi in Disney's The Lion Guard. History When Migo came to his village in panic and told them about seeing an Smallfoot (Human), his village was about to panic, but The Stonekeeper told them that Migo didn't see anything, Meechee was not convince and tried to reason her father, but he then tell his village that Migo might have see a Yak and not a human. Which he tell Migo that the stones of truth tell that The Smallfoot never existed, he tell him if he denied the stone of truth, Migo tell him that he does denied them, which resulted him to his banishment as The Stonekeeper told him if he came back to his sense he might be welcome back to The Yetis Village. When he see Migo, his daughter Meechee and their friends enter the village, he tell Migo if he learn about his banishment hoping that he forget about seeing an Smallfoot, unfortunately Migo show that he was right about The Smallfoot when he show Percy The Stonekeeper was shock that his village was more interested in Percy. Meechee then tried to convince her father to talk to Migo, which he agree on after sending Thorp to tell Migo that he want to see him, he then bring Migo under the mountain and tell him threw a song (Let It Lie) how they lived down the mountain before and approached the humans who mercilessly chased them and killed some of them in the process trying to prove that all human are the same. Percy then feeling ill and Migo then lies to his people much to The Stonekeeper pleasure and he punished Meechee by sending her in her room, he then place Percy in a box, so he can get even more cold and sick, when he see Migo in Meechee room after Dogle shot him there they both realized that Meechee decide to take Percy back home. Realizing his errors The Stonekeeper then decide to go save them after they are attacked by an helicopter by throwing his stones at it, after everyone is save after Percy sacrifice himself after disguised himself as a Yeti, he let Migo show the village why he lie to them, Migo then show them the world down the mountain and all Yetis decide to follow Migo to the town, the police then come to protect the citizens, but Percy and Brenda protect the Yetis and the other humans does the same to the police's confusion and shock, has they welcome the Yetis to their town proving that some humans will protect them. Gallery Let it Lie - Common (SMALLFOOT SOUNDTRACK)-2 Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Conspirators Category:Guardians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Symbolic Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Gaolers Category:Legacy Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil